User talk:GokūBlack10
---- Movies Why exactly aren't we using terms such as "DB Movie 1," "DBZ Movie 1," "DBGT Movie 1," etc? The episodes aren't continuous, so why are the movies? I would think that if we wanted consistency amongst the anime, movies would be separated like the episodes. There is DB001 and DBZ001, not DB154. We even separate the movies here as well (unless we wanna put it all together). 17:57, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, I see, good point. Carry on. >_< 18:04, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Renaming/Moving Chapters . 23:50, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :My pleasure. ^__^ I went ahead and just did this (you're gonna have to scroll down a bit, lol) to accommodate for us using the serialization numbers now. What do you think? 03:46, July 13, 2015 (UTC) canon/non-canon appearance Yeah, I see that you've distinguished the media appearances of Canon and Non-canon section on every stuff. And, '''I totally support this'. But, I'd made a discussion with LastationLover5000 before and maybe he doesn't think like you. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 06:08, July 13, 2015 (UTC) re: VE I also use source editor, since Visual Editor is pure crap to me. And NWG is the one that formats the infoboxes in that manner. Maybe we should inform NWG on VisualEditor? 17:04, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :SMW would have made things so much more easier. >.< You tell NWG or me? 17:07, July 13, 2015 (UTC) GT Should we use "DBGT01" or "DBGT001?" I get that we use "DB001" and "DBZ001" because both anime adaptions have triple digits in terms of the number of episodes aired (153 and 291, respectively), but GT only has 64 episodes, so wouldn't "DBGT01-DBGT64" fit the bill? Or "DBGT001-DBGT064?" 19:06, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :I also understand the point with consistency, but I just checked Bulbapedia, and they use terms like "M01" for movies, since, there is no triple digit amount of them. Likewise, there isn't that amount for GT either. :"DBGT01" is a bit easier to type than "DBGT001," but if someone sees "DB001," they could automatically assume that DGBT would be characterized as "DGBT001" (which is why consistency would work there, but" 001" implies at least 100 episodes for GT, which isn't true). Hmm... 20:17, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Never mind, sticking with "DBGT001." Reason why is that the edited version of DBZ only has 56 episodes (with three not having serial numbers, therefore 53 serializations), and there's the uncut version of DBZ (which has all 291 episodes) to think about too. The uncut is more well-known, so obviously it would either be "DBZ001" or "DBZ001 (Uncut)". ::Since there isn't at least 100 of the edited version of the episodes, the first of that bunch would either be "DBZ001 (Edited)" or "DBZ01," the latter of which would be too confusing (for instance, DBZ01 and DBZ001 co-existing with the former being the edited version and the latter being the uncut version, or jumping from DBZ53 to DBZ054 would be inconsistent), therefore, sticking with consistency. 21:01, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Image Use Permission Hey Ten, can I ask you a favor? I'm not sure if you're still attached to them, but can I use the old pics of Raian that Cayo made for you. According to Aha, since you personally requested them made, they belong to you and thus have to get your permission. I'll make sure to credit you and everything. '''Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 20:58, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:Visual Editor Sure, I've tried it and it helps by big ways. Thanks it's a been pleasure. On the issue of variations for the Kamehameha i'm assuming there will be no seperatre pages. I ask this only because I an idea that we can place images on the side similar to the 'unnamed races' page—[[User:New World God|'''''GreatSaiyanMan]] 02:26, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Wiki features & Maps log And 19:04, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :I see. And as for the Wiki features? What exactly are they? 19:07, July 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, okay, . Were maps always there? 19:12, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey Ten, just wanted to if I could link my character to techniques that belong to you without having to come back here and ask all the time? I wont change anything on the page just add my character to the users! Also Ive been trying to find a way to help this site but I cant find anything any news I found out about DBZ is always already up here and I really wanna help have anything I can do? Possibly? lol Son Goku/Non-Canon I'm not getting it. Goku appeared as a kid for the majority of GT, and was only an adult in the beginning of it and the end, so wouldn't this edit work out? (scroll down to the appearance section too) 20:19, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :So use the character's debut and true form in infoboxes? Okay. But Freeza debuted in one form (as seen in his infobox) and didn't show his true form until later in the series, though. 20:30, July 15, 2015 (UTC) NF Hey Sir! I saw PK message you here one time and the next day she got to use the technique's so I thought id give it a chance. May I use your NF technique's: Six Paths Power Limbo: Paradise Regenerative Healing Factor Six Paths Clone Technique Limbo: Hell Koshintō Wood Release: Infinite Talents Technique I know I'm asking for a lot but I just don't wanto have to come back and annoy you! Really appreciate everything you have done for NF and hope someday you might return! Hopefully you say yes and thanks for your time. RaionTheLion (talk) 02:37, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Bardock or Burdock? I'd go with Burdock, since it's a pun on the burdock root. The differences in their Japanese spelling doesn't really matter here, since it differs in the dakku/''dokku'', while the bā stays the same. Germany calls him Burdock as well. • Seelentau 愛 議 04:32, July 16, 2015 (UTC) List of Volumes What do you think of this? 08:37, July 17, 2015 (UTC) re: activity Alright! Many thanks for keeping me informed. 19:31, July 19, 2015 (UTC) LSS A user pointed out to me that in the first Broly movie, one can hear Vegeta and another character use "Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin" rather than "Densetsu no Chō Saiya-jin" in the Japanese version of the movie this link. So... wut? Why do we use "Chō" when the movie even uses "Sūpā?" Even here we use "Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin." 03:45, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Sandbox Icon images Hey, i've made 3 sets of icons on my sandbox, for the wiki, based on Wookipedia's format. I don't expect them to be accepted in general, but made them to help the wiki if you happened to enjoy them, thanks in advance —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 17:58, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Greetings, Ten. I've noticed your return on here. I'd like to present you with something i've made in your leave . Windy tried to use it but couldn't because he needed to change the code of something, lastly Welcome back! —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 12:04, August 7, 2015 (UTC) NarutoFanon Wikia Hello, can I use your Power Release techniques over on Naruto Fanon? I was told to send the message here. Leogian4511 (talk) 22:59, August 3, 2015 (UTC)Leogian4511 re: apology It's alright man. I had my moments where I needed time off, and so will you and everyone else. Now, to update you on what's happened when you were gone: *GT episode coverage done. Got the summaries, debuts, everything (though, from eyeballing the Japanese episode pics, there might have to be some work done regarding the template :p). *I just had to do this and this and also this. Reason why: There are ''Kai sagas that may have the same name as some of the Z'' sagas, but the chapter coverage (as seen in my sandbox in the "Sagas" section) is ''way different. **Rather than picking and choosing one (which, is what the DB Wiki does, they use the Z'' sagas and disregard the ''Kai sagas, which is understandable given they are so different), I opted to use them both with the help of the Template (that's why redirects like these here are important, and are needed for the Parent Tab Template. In other words: Pls don't delete em! >_<) **Basically, if one is looking for a saga, and that saga happens to coexist in both the Z'' and ''Kai continuities, they'll encounter them both. If they want the Z'' saga, they're gonna get that saga, the ''Z season it is in, and also the link to the corresponding Kai saga with the same name. If they want the Kai saga, they'll find it with the same amount of ease, with the link to the Z'' saga. I know I'm probably not supposed to use the Parent Tab template for anything else but characters, but meh. *No idea why, but for whatever reason, this page has gone under vandalism from random IP addresses. So, I autoprotected it (until further notice, of course). *I'm sure you didn't miss NWG's brilliant orange icon explosion (already put them up in the template, btw). NWG also came up with ideas for conflicts in non-canon areas such as GT and whatnot. He also added two threads about it as well. Should probably check that out. *Also made this userbox template. Made some more too: , , , like Narutopedia. *Had to cut down on the byte size of List of Volumes page and condense things into templates. That page was huge, it had 113,704 bytes at one point (which was ''way above any and would have broken the top five for longest pages on Narutopedia (Btw, should the Jaco volume be above or below the Dragon Ball volumes? >.<). *There also seems to be a massive contradiction with DB Super and the canon movies. For instance, the God and God Arc of Super starts six months after the defeat of the pure Majin Bū, but the movie DBZ: G&G is stated elsewhere to take place four years after the defeat of Bū. /shrug ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ *Some troll decided to tamper with code on the Wikia Developers Wiki, which resulted in things like this: the forums temporarily blanking for every Wikia globally. The troll’s obviously gotten punished for that. *Speaking about trolls, . *Lastly, chat has been really active these days (last time, we had two sysops and two rollbacks in there). You should join sometime XD. *Been working on this big ol' thing for adding credit boxes like both Narutopedia and also Kanzenshuu. Almost done with it :3 (you might need to fix some of the romaji for the "ROL" section though >_<) *{Yeah, that’s all I got. Welcome back}. 05:21, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Credits Tables (Btw, you can take you time to respond to my above message) While you were gone, I had been planning to add Credits Tables to articles like Narutopedia and Kanzenshuu do. For instance, the wikitext shown below: |} Yields this: |} However, I had realized that it would be too much wikitext on a regular basis, and possibly too difficult for users to properly grasp and perform. Therefore, I spent time compiling the characters' names and seiyū in English, Kanji and Rōmaji as well as the FUNimation Dub Voice Actors in again, this template: (I also created and ). Basically, it was an attempt to shorten the amount of wikitext needed for the Credits Tables on a normal basis (and also an attempt to match Narutopedia's method as closely as possible). Usage of the three templates look like this: And yields this: I would like to hear your opinion on this please, if you can. 23:52, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Hachiman Heyo Ten, was wondering if I could use Hachiman for one of my characters over at NF, along with the derrived techs and tools that come along with it. Thanks KamiGuru (talk) 02:49, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Terminology Guide Knock knock. You there? I've begun on a terminology guide, so users know which terms suit the wiki. Please don't hesitate to edit and update it, as I too don't know the full extent of the terminology the wiki prefers ^^ EDIT: I also intend to add it to this, if possible. 10:33, August 10, 2015 (UTC) re: Tao I see. It is Umigame. Also, is it possible you could pitch with this, Ten? A lot of users here have helped me out also. 03:55, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Android 17 Shouldn't Android 17 have two pages since the Future 17 is completely different from the present one?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 19:37, August 13, 2015 (UTC) It's Me Again Hiya Ten, Don't know if you remeber me but it's your big fan lol. I was one of the people to come and ask to use your work for my character. Well I have been having some problems. The best way I can explain my problem is by giving an example. So when you are such a fan of somebody's work almost to the point where you idolize it, it kind of becomes an inspiration. My problem is with me idolizing your work, I see my self almost copying you and your work and I don't want that. I want to create my own unique character and I have tried going a completely different route in having no similarities with my favorite piece of yours Ryun Uchiha but I find my self so caught up in the Uchiha/Rinnegan nonsense that I can never get myself to work on anything else. So I have decided to accept the problem and go ahead an create an Uchiha. Now with I'm trying deal with the problem of being unique. Everyone who has ever created a character with the Rinnegan has always done it the same way and I have come up with a solution. Let me just add, I know I said I wouldn't come back and bother you and I am so so sorry but I'm in love with your work. So what I am asking is if I can create my character to be a decendant of Ryun Uchiha. And interms of the Rinnegan part well is there any chance and I am just assuming here cause well the timeline I'm working with is far after Ryun's and I am unsure if he is still alive but if he would be willing to train and teach my character somethings and maybe pass on his eyes to him. The reason I ask this is completely because it explains how I learned the technique's you let me use and would be a different way of getting the Rinnegan, sort of being similar to the Nagato way. Ofcourse, if you are unwilling to do this I would completely understand and no hard feelings as I am completely capable of understanding that you don't want your master piece bothered. Once again I want to thank you for taking the time to read and consider what I have asked of you and hope you continue to share your great work for others pleasure! Thanks Again, PrincessKaguya (talk) 17:33, August 30, 2015 (UTC) BFF Request Hey, Ten! Sorry to disturb you like this, especially when it's not related to the subjects of this wikia, though ultimately, I felt this was the best place to contact you. As I know you're a busy guy, I'm going to get straight to the point; I made a new character over on Bleach Fanfiction Wikia, and I was wondering if it would be at all possible for Raian to have been his Zanjutsu mentor in the past? (Also, I know Raian defected from the Gotei 13, and my character happens to be of captain rank now, which is why I'm asking if this could have taken place some time ago) Sorry again for disturbing you! If you can get back to me, it'd be very much appreciated. Thanks! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 10:37, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Awesome, thanks a bunch! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 19:29, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hi, I am an admin of the Code Geass Wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible. I hope to receive a favorable response. If you accept, here is our wordmark. Thank you for your time. 06:47, October 23, 2015 (UTC) That's great to hear! I've added this wiki to our list of affiliates. 12:02, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi dude, just wanted to say that this is a very nice looking Dragon Ball wiki, I'm a former user of the old db wiki, you probably know which one I'm talking about, but the poor managment, as well as some bad administrators that I'm not going to name, made me not want to edit in that wiki anymore, since it's a waste of time. Anyway enough of my rambling, I just wanted to say, if you need any help with the wiki I'll be glad to. 19:07, November 18, 2015 (UTC) By the way, since I was acustomed to the style used in said wiki, I kind of have a hard time editing here, is mentioning all the times that an attack was used, like in a history section, something that is allowed? For example this is one of the pages I edited in the past in another wiki: http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/wiki/Full_Power_Energy_Blast_Volley_(technique) As you can see the format is different, how much of this article, meets this wiki's standards?-- 19:18, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey, its RaionTheLion, im back and hate disturbing you, but like your stuff on NF is just the best and I was just asking if i could use your techniques for my character. Im always finding some new technique that i really like that you have create on the site and dont wanna keep coming back and bothering you. I promise not to change any of the articles just would like to add my characters name to the user part. RaionTheLion (talk) 02:01, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki 1 Did he completely delete your message on his wall? I thought you're not allowed to do that?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 07:42, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Blocked HI how do I make a character ----Icesayin Hi mr ten umm please do not get mad but I lied about my age for private reasons only and I said I was 12. But I am really 15. I did not know you have to be 13 to be on wikis. Then ash banned me for a year on the Naruto fanon wiki and 6 months on the fariy tale fanon wiki Ash9876 lied and said I misbehave on chat I did not I was going to tell him the truth. I really have learned my lesson and I am really 15. ----Icesayin